User talk:Cloverheart1991
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cloverheart.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dustpelts (Talk) She has been notifyed and you will get to be a mentor I promise! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Clover, please change your charries powers. She may walk with MoonClan, but no cat can live forever.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yeah she has a point. There should be a rule about how long your charries can live. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 10:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC're ) Hi!!!! Are you new here, too? If you are on, can you come on IRC? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) You shall now be mentoring Marshkit-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Please! READ MY BLOG POST ON THAT ABANDONED WIKI AND I SWEAR.... YOU HAVE TO READ IT TO KNOW WHAT I SWEAR! LUCKYS202247 O-okay! I get it! I know I am a jerk but it's only because.... well.... this wiki has... no potential...... but, please I swear I will not vandalize and I will leave you all alone, AFTER you swear. Please! I've never begged you guys before and I am now! So please! I BEG YOU!!!! Luckys202247 I NEVER ASKED THEY CALL ME THAT ALL THE TIME! ALL I WANTED WAS FOR THEM TO REMEMBER WHAT MY FULL USER IS! THEY CAN CALL ME LUCKY! AS LONG AS THEY KNOW MY FULL USER NAME IS LUCKYS202247 JUST PLEASE READ MY BLOG POST!!!! You Will Soon Have an Apprentice Marshpaw will be your apprentice!!!--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Plot! The plot is starting, so make sure you've signed up at: Signups for current plot! Thanks, [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Berrykit! Here's the pic I got for Berrykit (He looks so much like Jayflight!) Berrykit!!!!!!! What do you think? ( : -Petalfur waz here!- Thanks! OK, I can usually get on a computer... are there desegnated times or anything? 23Cats 01:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC)23Cats Warrior cats are for losers!!!! Darkfoot Tigerpaw? How's this for Tigerpaw? I saw it and I thought it would be perfect: -Petalfur waz here!- Thanks. Which kits are in your first litter? How Many? Three? And also, I was thinking Cloverheart could give birth at either the end of next week or in two weeks on monday or tuesday. Will that work for you? -Petalfur waz here!- This friday or saturday? Because I can't this friday or saturday. But next friday or saturday is perfect. So how many kits? And who? -Petalfur waz here!- That's what I thought -Petalfur waz here!- Have you seen the pick of Flamekit? It's one of Pouncepelt's kits, and he looks like a mini-Orangenose!!!! -Petalfur waz here!- Jayflight's Apprentice I have chosen Jayflight to be Flamekit's future mentor. Is that okay? -Petalfur waz here!- Well, I've made a current prophecy already, but I don't have anyother ideas. Fell free to post your ideas on the Plot Ideas page, and type it on Plot/Prophecy Ideas. K? -Petalfur waz here!- Cool. Three hours isn't very far apart, right? Anyway, I think I thought of a prophecy. It's for Riverkit. I know she's in your second litter, but that's perfect. By then Icefur will be leader, I hope. I need some way for Stormheart to retire, or, stop being deputy. Not that I don't like him. I just want Pinestar to make Icefur deputy, but she is very, very young to be deputy. So I will wait. The prophecy about Riverkit is that she will be a special medicine cat, and I was thinking she could have powers, like Icefur's. Once Pebblepaw is a medicine cat and Echostep has joined MoonClan, I was thinking Riverkit would be his apprentice. What do you think? -Petalfur waz here!- I left questions at the bottom of your user page. -Petalfur waz here!- Which StarClan cats have powers? Imma DJ!!! Yeah man!! Usher, Lady Gaga, and Ke$ha rule!! I'm a freak, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror!! Can't read my, can't read my, not you can't read my poker face!! Mwahahaha!!! No the party don't start 'till I walk in... Flamethrower!! 18:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) KK. Imma DJ!!! Yeah man!! Usher, Lady Gaga, and Ke$ha rule!! I'm a freak, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror!! Can't read my, can't read my, not you can't read my poker face!! Mwahahaha!!! No the party don't start 'till I walk in... Flamethrower!! 18:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I few short paragraphs describing something. (I G2G...) Imma DJ!!! Yeah man!! Usher, Lady Gaga, and Ke$ha rule!! I'm a freak, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror!! Can't read my, can't read my, not you can't read my poker face!! Mwahahaha!!! No the party don't start 'till I walk in... Flamethrower!! 19:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! An unregistered contributer wants me to make an RP wiki for them. (LOL) So I will be here, though. ~DJ Smokey~ 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup! LOL Here's the link to the finished wiki: http://ultimatewarriorsrp.wikia.com it really needs members can you join? I also need someone to help me with creating it. ~DJ Smokey~ 23:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanx!!! ~DJ Smokey~ 01:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I blocked Darkfoot. -Petalfur waz here!- I have a Chicken Smoothie account. I'm Smoketail (there aren't any numbers) :D ~DJ Smokey~ 23:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) KK, he has like ALL the GrassClan warriors! I'll do something. I'll make you an admin, too. ~DJ Smokey~ 23:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! I'm uploading images and making pages there. RP wikis are a lot of work. :3 ~DJ Smokey~ 23:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm appointing you an admin. :D ~DJ Smokey~ 23:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) This new wiki look won't let me do it so I have to learn all over again. One second... ~DJ Smokey~ 23:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) This a good warriors site; http://warriorcats.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Answers?cb=8814&cb=6729 DustpeltA Wikia Contributor You ready for tomorrow morning? Your kits are to be born, remember? -Petalfur waz here!- Ready for action. I'm online and ready for those kits to e born, Cloverheart. -Petalfur waz here!- Okay: I'm going to my aunt's in a few minutes, but she has a computer and she always let's me go on. We'll do it in say... 20 minutes or before? If I'm not on, you can rp all the cats, mainly Echostep and Pebblepaw. K? -Petalfur waz here!- GTG TO AUNT"S NOW!!! Ttyl!!! -Petalfur waz here!- ShadowClan You can rp any cats in ShadowClan, or make your 0wn. Just ask me first on my talk page. -Petalfur waz here!- I'm gonna have to say no to Shadefur, Briarpaw, and Featherheart. But the rest, you can have. Remember, you can make your own. I'll let you make up to four of your own. And later, your own kits. But yeah, I don't really want you to have those three. You can make your own three to replace them though. -Petalfur waz here!- Err.... I changed my mind about not having those cats. you can have Featherheart. I know it's not much, but you can make a mate for her. OH!!!!!!! Now I'm letting you have Briarpaw too, because I've got an idea!!!!!!! If you make Featherheart a mate and she has kits, I might not be there to help, so you can rp Briarpaw since he's yours! Wait, is Briarpaw a boy or girl? You decide. Anyway, so yeah. You can have all the cats you requested, except Shadefur. -Petalfur waz here!- Oops. I just probably really confused you. The thing is, I put Briarpaw as Birdfeather's apprentice on the ShadowClan page, but on the apprentices and mentors page, Briarpaw is Featherheart's apprentice and Molepaw is Birdfeather's apprentice. Okay, I'll fix that shortly. You can still have Briarpaw though. Hey, could you rp Molepaw too? Sorry, I know it's an ugly name, but could you? He will help you have kits when I'm not around. Sorry for the mix up!!! : P -Petalfur waz here!- Okay, so, I have left two spaces in the ShadowClan section of future apprentices and mentors. They are only kits right now, but the cats that you create will be their mentors. Here, let me help make this less confusing. You will make at least two of your own ShadowClan cats. On the apprentices and Mentors page, there are two spaces blank in the ShadowClan section. Rockpaw - (Your cat) Blossompaw - (Your cat). There. You understand? -Petalfur waz here!- Okay, I've changed my mind again. No Crowpelt or Leaffall. So, you can have all the cats you requested, except Shadefur, Crowpelt, and Leaffall. Create your own, though, please. ShadowClan has way less warriors than StarClan. -Petalfur waz here!- Okay. To make up for all the cats I took away, I'm giving you Dawnfleck and all of her kits. Unless you don't want them. If you don't, just tell me. -Petalfur waz here!- Right. I think.... : P -Petalfur waz here!- I Was Thinking... that I might come back to RP here. Are there any cats that I could adopt or not? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Ok, but I think I'm gonna be pretty active now. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor But could I please use my siggy since you and Petal don't use yours then it will be obvious that its me and not you two when we edit. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ Okay. Dust, this is Petal, and no you cannot use your siggy. You can use at any time except when rping. I will type on your talk page the cats that you can have. Is it all right if you rp a she-cat or two? Like, mates and stuff? Also, remember, you can still have Dustpelt, but he won't be deputy. You can create your own cas. Especially on ShadowClan. We need more cats over there! -Petalfur waz here!- You can create up to four of your own cats, in each clan. That doesn'tinclude Dustepelts. You can rp Up to 12 cats at a time. You may ask me if you want or need more. But you must have a good reason. TTYL!!! : D -Petalfur waz here!- Ok I will Rp in both clans, how does that sound? Since I can't use my siggy can I just do this: -Dustpelts, or no? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor How's this picture for Briarpaw as a warrior? I was thinking her warrior name could be something like Briarshadow. -Petalfur waz here!- Hi I'm on wanna RP? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Umm, Clovereart? I hope you don't mind, I RolePlayed Jayflight for just a minute, so that he could become Owlpaw's mentor. Is that okay? -Petalfur waz here!- Oh, and I love the pictures for Hawkflight an Skyheart. -Petalfur waz here!- Thanks! I had to look through all of the warriors feild guides and cats of the clans and battle of the Clans to find that name. But it is a nice name, isn't it? Anyway, do you rp on ShadowClan? -Petalfur waz here!- Remember to take Owlpaw out training and hunting and such. OH!!!!!!! I almost forgot! ou'll need to rp Owlpaw to train him as Jayflight's apprentice. So you can rp Owlpaw until he is a warrior. K? -Petalfur waz here!- Thankies! Oh, I'm on right now, and you could take Owlpaw out training or hunting. His brother and sister are already on the dawn patrol. -Petalfur waz here!- Okay I do not usually curse but this is serious. OH MY GOD!!!!!! WHAT DID I DO!!!???? Go look on the ShadowClan page to see what I'm talking about. All I did was edit the ShadowClan page and now look what happened! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! -Petalfur waz here!- Really?-Petalfur waz here!- Oh, wow! I could never fix that! And that's why you're basically my favorite person on here. Dustpelt's my second fav. XD thanks again! -Petalfur waz here!- I have great news for you!!!!! Ok, since I had Spottedwhisper kill Shadefur, you get to be the next ShadowClan deputy!!! And since Nightstar is old and weak, she'll die soon and then the cat yu choose to be deputy will be leader of ShadowClan!!!!! XD!!! -Petalfur waz here!- Ok. The first answer is yes. The second answer is Ok I'll check it out. And the third answer is no, will you please tell me. -Petalfur waz here!- Oh, bless her heart, she did make me an admin! And I just made you an admin. So we are both admins. But what can admin do that's so special? -Petalfur waz here!- Ok. Great! So, if you're on, I'm on too. We can rp. -Petalfur waz here!-